Tomoya Mashiro/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino :Classmate, childhood friend, and member of the same unit Ra✽bits. Tomoya has warned Hajime's tendency with smelling things, saying it'd make him look weird in front of other people, though he doesn't exactly mind it. :Prior to joining Yumenosaki, they snuck into a Valkyrie performance and on their way out, agreed to join the academy together. Hinata Aoi :Classmates in 1-A, Hinata and Tomoya worked part-time at a Chinese Restaurant during the events of the story Kung Fu. In that time, Tomoya admires how Hinata was able to quickly master moves and techniques in order to attract audiences. They also share their thoughts about Wataru Hibiki, the president of the Theatre club which Tomoya is a part of. Unlike Tomoya, Hinata thinks very highly of Wataru. He admires him and tells Tomoya that he's very well-learned and orthodox, inspiring the latter to give his senior a chance to show the more serious side that Hinata was exposed to. Midori Takamine : Mitsuru Tenma :Member of the same unit, Ra✽bits. Tomoya is often bothered by Mitsuru's boisterous personality. Tomoya is often tasked with catching Mitsuru, which he ends up asking multiple people to help out with. Shinobu Sengoku : Sora Harukawa : Tetora Nagumo :Classmate and Friend. Tori Himemiya : Tsukasa Suou : Yuta Aoi : 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari : Anzu :Tomoya shares friendly relationship with Anzu. Anzu can be seen sharing her umbrella with him in one mini event, for example, Tomoya initially considers Anzu an "ordinary person" like him, but envies her upon seeing everyone depend on her as their reliable producer in Tanabata Festival. He uses this to encourage himself to work harder, but only repeats the same train of thought in Phantom Thieves VS Detectives - where he wakes up to find Anzu sleeping while hugging him - and grows disappointed in himself as he hasn't changed. Tomoya vows to grow to be seen as an equal to Anzu and not a hugging pillow. Arashi Narukami : Hokuto Hidaka :Fellow member of the Theater Club. Tomoya highly respects and admires Hokuto, who frequently puts a stop to Wataru's torment. Tomoya is also envious of Hokuto's cool composure and how he lands most of the major princely roles in their performances. He aspires to be more like Hokuto. Koga Oogami : Makoto Yuuki : Mao Isara : Mika Kagehira : Natsume Sakasaki : Ritsu Sakuma : Souma Kanzaki : Subaru Akehoshi : Yuzuru Fushimi : 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa : Eichi Tenshouin : Izumi Sena : Kanata Shinkai : Kaoru Hakaze : Keito Hasumi : Kuro Kiryu : Leo Tsukinaga : Nazuna Nito :Leader of his unit, Ra✽bits. Nazuna is equally protective over all of the members of Ra✽bits, including Tomoya. He takes on part-time jobs outside of the academy to support their unit financially, much like fellow member Hajime Shino. Rei Sakuma : Shu Itsuki : Tsumugi Aoba : Wataru Hibiki :The Captain of the Theater Club. Tomoya loathes Wataru's eccentric character, as he tricks him into wearing odd outfits, dresses, and costumes often and uploads them online. Though ultimately, Tomoya cannot deny that Wataru is multi-talented and hopes that one day he can learn something from him. :It is revealed in the Phantom Thieves VS Detectives that they both share a likeness for movies. Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami : Others Tomoya's Little Sister :Tomoya's Little Sister is known to visit the school to cheer him on, however Tomoya dislikes her coming to school, as he is afraid she'll find out about his mistreatment from Wataru. Sources Category:Relationships